The Evil Flower
by Pretty-Love-Fairy
Summary: Ophelai is a bad ass girl and a witch but wfat happpens when drugs cum to Hogwats! Tis is a true story about my friend Ophelia! Ok I reposted evry thing so here is the story new chappies cumin soon! R & R plz!
1. Softpussies

Author's Notes: OK 'tis the first chappie of my first fic' so b nice please. Read and review!

This is a story about a true story so it's pretty hard. It's not for little childrens its about something that happenned to me and my friend Ophelia. There are some mentions of drugs in there so if this bothers you don't read it please.

Summary: Ophelia is a badass girl and a witch but what will happen when drugs cum to Hoggarts? Tis is a true story about my friend Ophelia! Read and Review please.

Ophlia woke up earlier then usual both she was still late as always. "I'm gonna go to Hogwarts today she thought." She took her stuffs (which consisted of books, her wands, her cauldrons and marijuana) and she started walking to get to the bus stop her friend was waiting her at. But before she could leave her house her stepmother said "Don't go out you little bitch" so Lauren stayed and she listened to her stepmother talkeing about how she hated Ophelia to go to school at Hodwarts and how she was such a little bitch listening to Led Zeppeli n. Ophelia hated her stepmom (A/N: Typing stepmother is LOOOOOOOOOONG). She was her worst stepmother. Her best stepmother was the one who lived with her mother and liked to be called Sam and had a Harley and guns. Opheli hoped Sam come kick her stepmom's ass while she was at Hogwarts then she wouldn't have to take drugs. Because yes, she was taking drags because her step' was so mean with her. The drugs eased the pain she felt deep down. It stopped her from cutting.

So after listening to her mom she want to the bus stop where Lauren was waiting.

When she got at the bus stop she said "Hi Lauren." Lauren (A/N: That's me lol) said "Hi". Then Ophelis asked "I hope Harry Ron and Hermione will be there at the train (A/N: Can't remember the name of the train lol does anywone know?)". Ophelia loved trains when she was a little girl but then her first stepmom was killed by a train so she didn't liked trains anymore. Her first stepmom was nice she taught her special magic. She was a witch, but a special witch : a witchunter. Only the most gifted students became witchunters, it was a big honor. They had a special house in Hogwearts which was called Sofpussy.

"They won't be waiting at the train because as you know we came early." Said Lauren.

"Oh yes that's right I forgot said Ophelia".

They went to the train to go to Hoggarts and Ohelia showed Lauren the way even though she was on drugs because Lauren was from Canada (A/N: Oh yeah baby oh CANADA!)

Ophelia said: "Lauren where is the train"

"It's this way" said Lauren.

"Oh ok." Said Ophelia

They came in the train and a "AAAAAAAAAHH!" escaped Lauren's lips. Because a boy add pushed(It took me like, 1 hour to type this word! I was like, phused, pushde?) her. "Fuck off Draco" Harry said. Hermionne being her usual boring self said "Don't say fuck that's not polite, say "Fly" instead." "He says whatever he likes bitch" said Draco. And he went away. Ophelia liked Harry because he was cute but he was all over Ron, which was all over Hermionne (A/N: You know the deal, girl likes boy but boy loves someone les who loves someone else lol lol).

Ophelia took out her marijuana and started smoking it but then Hermionne said: "Fuck, don't smoke it's bad for you. Ophelia said "I do what I like you fag" and Ron said "Damn straight" Hermionne said: "I don't want you to die you're my only friends". "Ok" Said Ophelia and she stopped smoking her drugs because she was already high anyway.

They sat down in their compatement and started playing cards. Sometimes Ophelia would go out and Ron would say "Fuck she really has a problem".

They arrived Hoggarts and Ophelia went to the Pussycat Headquarters. Then Dumbledore came and said :

"Harry you're a nice boy and our best student so we are moving you to Softpussy." Harry said ok. He secretly had a crush on Ophelia, and this would allow him to put his plan to work…

A/N: Alright this is the first chappie hope you liked it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and keep in mind this is a true story.


	2. The revelation!

Author's Note: To all dose who reviewed my story, I gonna continue writhing and you cant stop me cause writhing is my passion and i like it. It is wat stops me from cutting kinda like drags for Ophelia. And to those who supported me thanks you're nice not like those who said mean things. They're just jealous cause my story has many reviews lol.

I trued to make the text better 'tis time.

Chapter 2 Living in Pussysoft

Teh sun was high in the sky with diamonds, and Ophleia was walking in corridors of Softpussies. She felt dazed. She stopped and panted. Harry came seeing her. "What his it?" he asked? "Fly off" Ophelia said remembering Hermionne's tips. Harry said "Ok, but I just had to say that I was moved to Softpussy in order to fight the bad elements of our school" "What bad elements Ophelia asked curiously. "The ones at the Hogwarts school" Harry explained mysteriously. "Like who?" Ophelias wondered. "Like Draco and the Slytherins. And the people who take drugs and stuff"Harry added. "WHY ARE YOU SO MEASN?"Ophelia screamd. Everyone looks at her in shock expect for Harry who is very cool about it. "You shouldn't take drugs it's bad for you" he stated. "Weell I need it cause my stepmom is very mean" Ophelia argued. "But you shouldn't do it anyway" Harry objected. Then He went away. Ohpelia went to the class and when she came in the class Snape said "Come in" and Ophelia said ok fine. She went to her seat and when she sat hearded a bang. Draco had put a balloon on her seat to make her ashamed. "10 point to Slytherin because they gave hus a nice show". Ophelia thought she was going to cry she hated potions and she hated Snape. During the class they made a potion. Harry made a potion and he thought "That potion will make Ophelia love me ha ha ha ha." Then they left the class and went to the dorms but before Harry could leave Ron came and said "Harry I've got something to tell you it's important but you wont like it" "Its ok Ron go ahead lol" "Harry, I'm preggers."


	3. Drags

Author's Note: Hi its me again this is the third chapter of my fic. Thanks to "a fan" for being nice and all lol. So in the last chapter (cause you haven't red it you lazy person it's ok lol) Ron told Harry is big secret and Harry went to Softpussy and was mean to Ophelia cause she takes drugs.

Ok, so my boyfriend Mark was nice and is my beta now so everyone THANKS MARK MY PRETTY!

Chapter 3 

Ophelia was in the mainroom when Harry came. He said "Hi!". "Hi." Ophelia vocalised.

A/N: That's for you _a fan_! Mark wanted to change it but i said no lol

"How are you doing?" Harry asked. The black-haired boy looked at the pretty mesmerising punk girl.

"Fine" she answered not returning the question. "I have a very important thing to tell you, it's important. I also brought you a gift" "What is it?" "I must tell her" Harry whispered. "Ron is preggers" he screamed. "And what is the gift you want top give me?" Ophelia wondered? "I know you drink a lot so here is a six-pack of beer or mead if you prefer." Harry screamed, because Ohpelia was already drinking one bottle. Ophelia thought it was very romantic of Harry but she still hated him.

But then Dumbledore came and said "What happen?". He saw Ophelia and thought "Ok i've caught her in trouble by giving Harry special beer so she becomes addicted and now i can replace her as best student of Softpussie Ha ha ha ha."

Dumbledore then said "Aye! Ophelia you can't drink beer you're underage!" Then he called Oliver clearwood A/N: Is that is name I can't remember lol It was Clearwood or Darkwood or something. and asked "Oliver take her to the dungeon." He knew Oliver would obey because he gave him special sugar A/N: Commonly known has cocaine but their wizards so they don't know about that lol and know Oliver was addicted and he add to do everything he asked because else Dumbledore would not give him any sugar.

Harry said "no why are you doing this what are you doing" "She broke the laws of Hogwatts she must be punished" "Then punish me too" said the black-haired badboy with his sexy voice. "Ok if you want but if you let Ophelia go alone you will be the best student of Pussysoft" the mad wizard said meanly trying to tempt Harry.

"NO." Harry said.

So he went to the dungeon too.

Then Dumbledore went to Ron's room in Grifindor and Ron said "Hi" and Dumbledore said "Hi" too. Then Dumbledore said "I'm sorry but I sent the father of your child to the dungeon". "NO ARG" said Ron. He cried tears of blood. Then Dumbledore came out and Ron broke his window and took the shards. Then he put it on his wrist and waited for the crimson liquid to come out. But then Hermionne came and said "Hi OH MY GOD YOUR BLEEDING!". She carried Ron to the nursery and the nurse said "He will probably die but his babies will live" "His babies?" Hermionne asked. She always thought that male couldn't have babies because she was a Muggle but she remembered that it was possible in the Wizarding world. "Yes his babies" the nurse said. "They're Harry Potter's babies. Don't tell anyone" "ok thanks I won't tell anyone" Hermionne said.

Ophelia had been in the dungeon for one week when Harry arrived. Her perfect skin was full of dirt but she was still very pretty. Harry was glad because he was very worried about her. But then Ophelia said:

"Harry, there is something terrible in this dungeon."


	4. dungeon

Author's Note: I'm continuing even thought peoples said bad things about my fic. Remember this is my first fic so b nice and don't flame me. I've been writhing this chapter for very long so b nice and respect my efforts.

Ron is dead Hermionne though, but the baby lives. She was in the Gryfindor main room and she was going to see Ophelia to give a name to the baby but Ophelia was not there. So Hermionne thought well he is my baby now so i'll call him Darko because it means dark in latin and this baby is very dark.

She wanted to give milk to the babies but she had no milk so she went to see what Dumbledore could do.

Then she want to Dumbledore she stated: "This is Ron's baby I'll call him Darko". "That's a pretty name" Dumbledore. "I'll care for im." Hermionne vocalised. "I'll see to hit myself" Dumbledore objected. He took the baby from Hermionne's arm. He took a knife and tried to slice the baby but Hermionne cried for hlp. People came and realised what was happening but didn't stop dumbledore because he was Dumbledore. So Hermionne cast a spell and it didn't hit Dumbledore it hit one of the babies. Hermionne was put in the dungeon for harming the babies.

Harry was in is cell in the dungeon. The dungeon was dark and creepy like Ophelia's blood red lips. Harry thought Ophelia was pretty but he had ron and didn't want to be a father again. Then Hermionne came and said "Hello everyone" "HERMIONNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Screamed Harry. Hermionne said: "Ron had babies but he died because he cut himself and then Dumbledore came and tried to kill the babies but i cast a spell and it hit the babies so i was put in this dungeon" said Hermionne.

Meanwhile Dumbledore had put Darko and the other one in a crib and was thinking. He looked at the other baby and taught "This baby doesn't have a name yet i'll call him Voldemort".

Harry said "I'll use a spell on this dungeon so we can escape". "AVADA KADAVRA!" screamed Harry and the dungeon exploded.

Harry, Hermionne and Ophelia want out of the dungeon just in time. Just before the dungeon exploded Harry protected Ophelai with his body.

Then Harry aksed "Ophelia, what was the terrible thing in the dungeon that you were talking about?". Ophelia responded:

"It was Dumbledore son…"


	5. all my trials

A/N : A new chappie for you all ! This chapter is about how Darko and Voldemort grow up and Hermione gose live in the woods and Harry and Ophelia go liver in America after they steal Darko. Enjoy.

(flash-back)

"Don't do this Dumbledore !"

"I will Macgonagal !"

"I can't let you !"

"Then I'll kill you !"

Dumbledore said « Avada Kadavra » and in tirteen seconds she was dead.

"Ok, now I'm gonna beat you up Darko"

"NOOOOO !"

(end of flashback)

" Darko, what happen ? You screamed in you're sleep !" Hermionne asked worriedly.

" I dreamed of Dumbledore" confessed Darko saddly.

"I know that" Hermionne mentionned "But you need to go to school" she snapped.

"I dont want to go to a muggle school its boring" he cried.

"You do what I say" she screamed.

Then he went to chool. They had been living in a grotto they were their for five years now. Hermionne had changed now she was more beautiful and friendly. She wore sexier clothes and made lots of money. She hoped one day she could afford a house it was here dream.

She was sometimes beaten up by the some kids because she lived in the grotto but it was alrit it was better then Hogwarts. Hermionne's parents didn't believe her when she told them about Dumbledroe cause they believed in Dumbledore, that he was a nice men.

Sometimes Hermionne would cried tears of loniliness. That day she cried a lot for Harry and Ophelia living far a way then she went to work.

(flashback)

"Heremionne you must go hide the baby"

"Okay what about you"

"I'll try to protect Ophelia from Dumbledore"

"Okay, goodbye Harry"

"Goodbye Hermionne"

(flshback)

Ophelia and Harry lived in a nice house in America. It was ENORMOUS. Harry use all his money to pay it it was that nice. Ophelia had a job and didn't have to worry about her stepmom anymore so she didn't take any more drugs.

Harry made magic to make money appear and they didn't worry about anything it was a perfect life.

However, one day they received a letter from Hermionne.

"Darko is sick please come Harry but nut you Ophelia he doesn't want to see you."


End file.
